Fun at the beach
by DumpsterCat69
Summary: Misaki ponders how it would be if Usagi cheated on him. Some worried thoughts and a rabbit later, they both wind up having 'fun' at the beach. One shot Lemon :D


Beach ide Tamoshi!

**(A/N Hey guys, it's been a while. A long while, specifically. I'm currently unable to type my other stories, but I will be in about a week or so. I decided you guys needed something to freshen things up while you wait! This is my apology for not typing since November! D: Hope you enjoy! :D**

Usagi opened his eyes, waiting a moment before he adjusted to the sudden change in light. When his violet eyes focused in the summer sunlight, he was met a by a larger emerald pair. The owner of the green orbs had a hand cupping the side of his pale face.

"Misaki, are you okay?" Usagi questioned, giving Misaki a strange look. Maybe this was a dream, and Misaki was being nice. When he woke up, Misaki would be yelling at him like usual; about the usual, not that he didn't know that Misaki was using his threats to cover his love.

"Y-yes, I'm fine. I'm just a bit happy…" Misaki's cheeks turned a light rosy pink, as he removed his lingering hand from Usagi's face.

"You're so cute." Misaki blushed red to his ears at the comment.

"Well, anyway, I'm going to go make breakfast…"

Usagi watched wordlessly as Misaki got up and limped to the kitchen. He had just recently sprained his ankle at Haruhiko's, and had been recovering; but still had a slight limp in his step, as well as unsteady balance.

The multiple booming sounds of clanging and clattering pots from the kitchen brought Usagi from his thoughts. Usagi made his way downstairs, to see Misaki clinging desperately to the kitchens counter; pots and a few select utensils spewed randomly around him. Usagi quickly made his way to his distressed lover, pulling him up from clinging to the counter.

"Wow…scary" Misaki muttered silently to himself. The smaller boy used Usagi as support, lifting himself before steadying his feet, his hand still clutching Usagi. Usagi however, had other intentions. With a wide smirk set on his smooth features, he bent down, lifting his lover right off his small feet and into his own large arms. Misaki gasped in utter surprise as he clutched Usagi's large night shirt.

"Usagi-san…?" Misaki stared blankly at his lover

"Why don't I make breakfast?" Usagi offered a little too seriously, as he began heading out of the kitchen and toward the couch.

"NO! …Um, why not go to a café? I'll pay." Usagi frowned momentarily, before reaching over to Misaki's jacket and pulling out Misaki's wallet.

"I'm paying, since you don't have a wallet." He said calmly, his facial expression unreadable

"Usagi-san, what are you-" Misaki wasn't able to finish his sentence as Usagi chucked his wallet into a tremendously large pile of Suzuki-san's.

"Usagi-san…! What the hell!" Misaki shrieked, flailing his legs in Usagi's arms. Usagi however, cleverly avoided any hits from the squirming teen, the smirk never leaving his face. An irritated Misaki grabbed a tight hold on Usagi's shirt collar, effectively pulling Usagi's face to his own.

"You know Usagi-san, one of these days, I'm going to-" Usagi cut Misaki's sentence short, his lips crashing down onto Misaki's smaller ones. Misaki however, did not struggle, nor break the kiss; his instead pulled Usagi closer with his hand that continued to grip Usagi's collar.

The door silently crept open, a certain red headed editor poking her head through the doors entrance.

"Oh how cute!" She squealed, clasping her hands together. She apparently had been thrilled to have witnessed such a sight.

Misaki broke the kiss, looking absolutely mortified as his lover growled with annoyance at the interruption.

"Um, good morning Aikawa-san…may I ask, why are you here this early?" Misaki questioned timidly

"I came to see Misaki-kun, of course! I also wanted to check on how a certain person's manuscript is coming along." Aikawa glared daggers at the silver haired man, but he was staring in another direction, completely ignoring the conversation.

"Well," Misaki sighed, looking from his lover; who still feigned ignorance, to the editor "Why don't you come with us, were both going to a café. You can both discuss work there."

"What a great idea Misaki-kun! Isn't that right _**Usami-sensei?**_" Aikawa gestured, her voice dropping an octave. Usagi returned the glare, proudly declaring:

"I'm much too busy for that. Isn't that right, Misaki? We have some things to do in the bedroom upstairs so if you don't mind Aikawa…"

Usagi sucked his teeth and killed his cigarette as they pulled up to a small, quiet café where no fan girls could come and bother them. The silver haired man had offered to carry Misaki to his seat, but hastily declined. Misaki blushed when Usagi helped him sit upon one of the plushy, deep red stools. Usagi sat next to Misaki, while Aikawa sat next to Usagi, leaving an empty space next to Misaki.

Aikawa took out a few files and a manuscript while Usagi ordered for all of them when the waitress came. Misaki looked up when the waitress came back, she was smiling widely at Usagi, making Misaki's heart pang with jealousy. She placed each plate on the counter in front of each of them, one hand carefully balancing the large silver tray that housed each plate and drink. The smiling waitress' name tag presented her name to be Miyu. Miyu wore a long black dress and a white apron, while her feet sported black flats to match her inky black locks, and her long black, knee high socks. Misaki watched as she gracefully took each separate plate from the platter, setting each down with a small 'click'. He turned his head, thinking about how it would be if Usagi wasn't gay, or became suddenly intrigued by girls.

The waitress smiled at Usagi again, to receive two piercing glares from both editor and author, followed by a shooing motion by said author. The waitress pouted, before glancing over to Misaki, who had missed the entire scene; he still had been staring out the window, oblivious even to the fact that his steaming plate sat unmoving in front of him. When Misaki turned, he saw that his plate was quite large, and consisted of Oyaku, Natto, Nori, and Tamagoyaki, with a small bowl of homemade Miso soup. Misaki turned his head toward the window once again. He suddenly felt his appetite leave when he imagined what could happen if Usagi really did dump him for a young, pretty girl…

_-Misaki's day dreaming-_

"_Usagi-san, I'm home! What would you like for lunch today?" Misaki said, soundlessly removing his shoes, small jacket, and bag_

"_Usagi-san, where-"Misaki stopped in his tracks, to see Usagi standing in the kitchen, back facing him and Usagi's arm around the waist of a girl. The girl was cooking, and completely ignored the boys call. Usagi turned, staring at his lover- former lover? He smiled at Misaki, and walked up to him._

"_How was your day Misaki?" He asked casually, completely ignoring Misaki's hurt face._

"_F-fine… Um, Usagi-san, who is this?" Misaki said, attempting a small smile_

'_Oh, this is my fiancée. Isn't she great?" _

"_But, Usagi-san… you don't like girls…" Misaki's voice became that of a whisper._

"_What are you talking about? I couldn't resist her beauty, and her gorgeous personality!" Tears streaked Misaki's face as his knees felt weak, his stomach churning a million miles a minute._

"_B-but Usagi-san…what did I do? This, it's a joke right?" Misaki choked on his words as Usagi lit a cigarette, his face suddenly becoming serious. _

"_No, it's not Misaki. I love her." Misaki fell to his knees, new tears washing over, his bangs covering his eyes._

"_W-well, I hope you're happy…"_

"_I'm glad you think so! So Misaki, what should the wedding colors be?" No answer. "Misaki, Misaki? MISAKI…!"_

Misaki snapped out of his daydreaming, looking up at Aikawa and Usagi, who were staring at him with worried expressions.

"Huh?" He answer dumbly

"Misaki, what's wrong?" Misaki's heart dropped, his daydream flashing over and over in his mind.

"Misaki-kun, are you not feeling well?" Misaki stared blankly for a moment before replying

"I-I'm fine." His voice was small and unsteady as he spoke.

"Really…? Then why were you crying?" Usagi asked, raising his eyebrow at the teen.

"Huh? Oh, um…Sorry, the food was really hot and the steam got into my eyes…" Misaki wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt, before looking back at Usagi and smiling.

"Usami-sensei, back to work, once you get distracted you never get back on task." Aikawa announced, tapping a rolled up magazine on Usagi's head. He sighed, sending a last glance at Misaki before returning to his editor. Misaki let out a small breath he hadn't realized he was holding in. He ate a few bites of his food, and then went back to staring out at the sunny day outside.

After Usagi and Aikawa finished their work, the waitress came back and collected their plates, and Usagi paid for their meal. As they headed out the door and into the parking lot, Aikawa turned to both the males.

"Why don't we go to the beach? It's a beautiful day outside today!" Misaki smiled, while Usagi's emanating aura became increasingly deadly.

"Sure, sounds like a great idea, Aikawa-san!" Misaki chimed in, before Usagi had a chance to protest they were in the car, driving to the penthouse to get things ready. Aikawa was picked up by Isaka so she could get her things ready. It was still quite early, and the sun was shining flawlessly.

Misaki packed bento lunches and some rice balls before going to the store with Usagi for sun block and umbrellas. Usagi however, went into the store with different intentions. While Misaki was purchasing sun block and the like, Usagi grabbed pails, shovels, and other molding tools for a day in the sand…as a five year old.

Usagi snuck the bags into the trunk as Misaki wasn't paying attention.

"Hey, Misaki" Usagi called as he made a turn toward the beach.

"Hmm, what is it?" Misaki asked, sliding furthest away from Usagi in his seat, afraid that he was going to get molested by his older lover."

"How about I buy a private indoor beach, so we can go to the beach whenever we want?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the road. His tone was a little too serious for Misaki, and he shifted uncomfortably where he sat.

"Don't be ridiculous, that's too expensive. Don't be stupid!"

Usagi pulled up to the beach, where not many other people were. Misaki was surprised by the lack of people. After getting their bags, they headed off to the sand.

They quickly found Aikawa on the sand, accompanied by Isaka, and Asahina. Aikawa wore a red-orange one piece bathing suit, a skirt attached at the very end, and round sunglasses were perched on her head. Asahina wore a T-shirt and a pair of shorts, while Isaka wore a larger shirt and shorts. They were all sitting underneath a larger umbrella that held shell patterns across its cloth.

Usagi dropped into the sand, observing it before taking out his pails, shovels, and other shiny things for playing in the sand. Misaki glared at his lover's childlike behavior, before shaking his head and lying in the sand. He wore a dark green shirt, and black khaki Capri's.

Aikawa sunbathed, while Usagi completely isolated himself in a wall of sandcastles, and collapsible tunnels, to prevent anyone from ruining his sand castle kingdom. Isaka and Asahina buried Misaki in the warm golden sand after he fell asleep. They made sure to pack it with layers; commuting between layers of heavy, cold, damp sand, to the light, warm sand. This made sure it would be difficult for Misaki to escape his personal sand tomb when he woke from his slumber.

Not too long afterwards, Isaka, Asahina, and Aikawa had to go. They waved goodbye, but Usagi was still engrossed in his sandcastles, and Misaki was still laying his full body sand cast.

When Usagi deemed himself finished with the sand, he was surrounded by the lopsided, multiple colored sand castles. They were all lopsided however, because he hadn't made any trips to the ocean to fill the pails with water, so that the sandcastles would remain steady. There were also multiple holes, and underground tunnels, that made it difficult to exit his small spot in the center of the entire sand 'city'. When he did finally get out, Misaki was digging himself out of his sand bed. He moved a bit sluggishly though, not as enthusiastically as he usually did.

"Looks like were alone, Misaki." Usagi walked over, embracing the smaller male. Misaki sat motionless, keeping his head down as Usagi rested his chin on Misaki's small shoulder. Misaki remained silent, but he did not lean into his lovers embracing touch.

"Misaki..?" Usagi's baritone voice broke the silence, reverberating clearly in Misaki's ears as the silky sound made his body shudder and his back arch oh so slightly- But still he said nothing.

"Misaki, you can't hold out forever." Usagi snaked both his hands around the teens shoulder, earning a small, almost in audible moan as his slender fingers danced gracefully down the teen's shirt before slipping underneath, exploring the smooth terrain. Misaki was distracted however, more by his terrifying thoughts than the exploring hand.

'_I can't get lost in this. It's fake. Maybe not now, but soon, he will find someone else. Come on, he's good looking, famous, rich. Despite his horrible attitude, molesting, and demanding nature, he would be the perfect person to marry. Anyone would jump on the chance to be in a relationship with him if he hadn't announced he wasn't single on public television. Besides, some people don't care if another person is single. He could cheat…he could be cheating right now!'_

Usagi's agile hand made its way back down Misaki's shirt, yanking him from his thoughts and back into his adrenaline soaked reality; his heart beating faster and faster with every inch the skillful hand traveled. It made its way down his torso until it got to the hem of his shorts, lifting them before slipping gently inside…

"Stop, you cheater!" Misaki got up, scrambling out of the grip of his puzzled lover.

"Misaki, what are you talking about?" Usagi's confused and hurt expression was heart wrenching, but Misaki avoided, his eyes, staring at the golden sand below his bare feet.

"I know it…I just know that you're going to leave! You're just horrible! You'll toss me aside and marry a beautiful, young girl! Just stop now, you're only going to make it hurt more!" Misaki shrieked, still staring at the small dots in the sand where his tears were absorbed.

"Misaki, I would never-"

"Yes you would! You'll get tired of me resisting, or being selfish; and find a beautiful girl who you can molest all you want!" Misaki's chest was heaving, trying desperately to catch his breath after yelling without stopping to take a breath.

"Misaki…" Misaki turned his back to the distressed silver haired man as he began to walk away. His lover however, had different plans.

Usagi got to his feet, running and hugging the boy from behind, preventing him from advancing any further.

"Misaki…! I would never do that to you! You have to believe me! I love you, and only you!" Misaki's head jerked up at the words.

"Y-you're lying! I don't have to listen to your lies!" Misaki struggled in the larger mans arms but he only held the younger male tighter.

"Misaki, I love you, and I will always love you. Don't ever forget that, I would never lie to you." Usagi hugged him tighter, his breath ghosting along Misaki's neck. Misaki leaned his head back, resting against Usagi's shoulder. Usagi took this opportunity to plant kisses along the youths neck, to which he was rewarded with a moan.

"Usagi-san…ah...we shouldn't do this on the beach..."

"Why not? Let's give them a show" Usagi slipped his hand into Misaki's shorts, causing a sharp gasp from the boy. He squirmed, remembering that they were not the only ones on this beach.

"If I had a private beach, it wouldn't matter what we did, right, Misaki?" Misaki mumbled and incoherent response; which to Usagi, sounded like a grumble. He then leaned down, tossing Misaki over his shoulder and making his way to his red sports car. Misaki constantly looked around as he was carried, making sure no one was around, and hadn't noticed them.

Usagi swiftly pulled his keys out of his shorts, unlocking the car before throwing his younger lover inside.

"No! I don't want to!" Misaki shrieked, squirming away from his captor as said person reclined the seat back as far as it would go. Misaki leaned back as Usagi leaned forward, towering over him.

"You don't? But _this _seems to want to." Usagi trailed his hand south, rubbing the bulge that poked out of Misaki's shorts.

"N-no..You pervert…it's entirely your fault…"

"Oh? Then I guess I'll have to take responsibility for what's my fault, now don't I?" With a small nudge, Misaki was pushed back onto the seat, completely vulnerable; sprawled invitingly on the tan leather seat, his face taking on a light pink shade as his breathing picked up and adrenaline pumped throughout his body with each elevated heartbeat.

Usagi slipped his hand under the hem of Misaki's shirt, playing the waist band of his shorts before slowly, teasingly gliding underneath them and making his way to what he was looking for. Misaki flung his head back, becoming unbearably impatient, yet still unwilling to beg. Usagi attacked Misaki's neck as his slender finger wrapped around Misaki's twitching, dripping member that was begging wordlessly for release. Misaki gasped before biting his lip to prevent from making any sound. He couldn't restrain his gasps and almost inaudible moans as Usagi began to move.

"No Usa..san!…Ah!..ha...You p-pervert...ah..." Usagi smiled at Misaki small sounds and body reactions.

Usagi's tongue made trails down Misaki's neck, his free hand reaching up and swiftly removing Misaki's shirt before pinning his lithe arms above his head. His tongue resumed its path down Misaki's neck, the to his collar bone, where he left small pink bite marks, nibbling the sensitive parts of the skin as he made his way down.

Usagi removed his hand, causing a frustrated groan from the boy underneath him. Usagi removed the boy's shorts, cold air kissing his feverish skin tenderly, making him tremble and shiver as he adjusted to the temperature change.

He planted kisses down his torso, making the boy flinch as he got further downward. Finally, Usagi was met with the boys weeping member, licking the head teasingly before his tongue trailed its length as if it were a lollipop. Misaki moaned shamelessly, struggling to get out of the man's sustaining grip. His hips bucked as Usagi's mouth enveloped his member, slowing bobbing his head up and down, and his tongue skillfully working. Misaki cried out, pleasure whitening his vision.

"Usagi-san! I-I'm going to…!" He gasped and trembled, before he released himself, gasping and panting as he rode out his orgasm. Usagi removed himself with a small 'pop'. He then reached into the glove department with his still free hand, grabbing a small, clear bottle, popping the top open as he noticed Misaki's breathing rate slow down a bit. He poured a generous amount of the thick liquid onto his hand, allowing it to warm up a bit after it being in the cold glove department. He then moved between Misaki's legs, allowing him to watch as he removed his own shirt. Misaki quickly realized he was hard again at the sight of Usagi undressing. Usually he would not notice when the man's clothes were missing. They would just sort of…disappear.

Usagi's hand traveled down and around to Misaki's rear, preparing him for what was to come next. Misaki gasped, his eyes snapping open and his back arching in surprise. His tears watered, but no tears came as Usagi inserted two fingers, stretching the muscle. Misaki gasped and squirmed as the pain became dull and the pleasure surged within his body. After repeating his motions with 3 fingers, Usagi deemed Misaki ready, and removed his hand. Misaki gave a small groan, feeling cold and empty once again. His body jolted when he heard the all too familiar sound of the zipper teeth being opened on Usagi's shorts.

Positioning himself at Misaki's entrance, Usagi slowly inserted himself into Misaki's tight warmth. Misaki cried out as the pain and pleasure were no longer distinguishable. Starting at a slow pace before speeding up, Usagi began thrusting into Misaki, their sounds of pleasure bouncing around in the car.

"Misaki, remember; I love you, and only you, for the rest of your life." Tears of jubilance and utter pleasure streamed Misaki's face as he cried out, completely enveloped in his lover's words and actions. Every movement, contact of skin, sounds, and smells making his heart race faster, at seemingly inhuman rates; beating clearly in his ears. Opening his eyes, he was met with lusty, yet loving violet orbs that focused themselves on him; and him only.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Misaki rubbed the sleep from his eyes before squirming from his lover's hold on him. Getting out of bed, he dragged himself to the bathroom to brush his teeth and shower as his lover began to stir from his own slumber, realizing his smaller lover was no longer beside him.

Usagi descended down the stairs, wearing his usual vest, and tie with slacks. The sweet aroma of breakfast gently wafted through the marionette apartment, engulfing both males. Simmers and clanks were evident in the kitchen, where said aroma originated from as Misaki put food on dishes, and set utensils in their proper places. Usagi embraced the smaller male from behind, earning a small groan of protest.

"Ah, Misaki always makes the best breakfast" Usagi commented, causing a light pink blush to set on Misaki's face.

"W-well next time I'll put green peppers in it!" Usagi released Misaki, heading into the main room

"I don't like green peppers. I prefer Misaki." Misaki growled, rolling his eyes while his back was still faced toward the man.

"Oh, Misaki" Usagi turned, meeting Misaki's questioning glance. "We should go to the beach again sometime." Usagi smirked as he efficiently dodged a flying frying pan. "Let's get our things packed!"

"BAKA USAGI!" '_I will NEVER fall for him! He's horrible!'_

_Little did Misaki know, he's fallen right into Usagi's open arms, somewhere he planned to keep the boy._

**(A/N Reviews are appreciated, tell me what you think! :D)**

_-**Emma**_


End file.
